


1917

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Lackadaisy
Genre: F/M, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бобби Бастион не успевает на свидание со смертью</p>
            </blockquote>





	1917

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2013

На второй год обстрелов от городка осталось четыре дырявых стены и несколько колонн церковного нефа. Их старательно поливал зимний дождь, видно, какой-то неуч на небе решил, что так здания можно вырастить вновь.  
Капли замерзали на ветру и скатывались к базам колонн крошечными льдинками. Ветер пробирал до костей, за останками стен спрятаться не удавалось – как ни повернешься, все равно поддувает.  
– Бобби, давай поскорее! – проорали ребята из машины. Бобби только отмахнулся, ему удалось, наконец, устроить свой зад над удобной воронкой. «Хорошо бы не дизентерия», – меланхолично подумал он. Потом вспомнил, что кроме рези и поноса, должны быть еще температура и головная боль, и окончательно бросил переживать.  
«Это наверняка та черная банка тушенки, значит, ее не прокипятило взрывом, как утверждал Фил. Ну и ладно». Бобби отстегнул лопатку от пояса и начал зарывать воронку, выдалбливая комья мерзлой земли.  
– Бастион, твою мать!  
– Твою дешевле, – хмыкнул Бобби, сложил лопатку и вернул на место. Ехать вперед ему не хотелось. Что-то внутри орало благим матом и командовало оставаться здесь. Поэтому обратную дорогу он прошел настолько медленно, насколько позволял подгонявший ветер.  
– Лейтенант нам яйца пооткручивает за такую задержку, – мрачно буркнул Роберто, его итальянский тезка. Чтоб не путать с Бастионом, его за глаза называли Робби, а в глаза – сержантом, а при чужих даже – синьором сержантом.  
– Нам было приказано доставить машину к четырем часам, – пожал плечами Бобби. – Время дня, да и вообще день, не уточняли.  
Аймо – их третий товарищ – захохотал. Он тоже не хотел ехать, потому что боялся немцев.  
– Там нет немцев, сколько тебе говорить! Там одни австрияки! – бурчал Роберто, пытаясь завести мотор, мотор глухо ревел и не заводился.  
Аймо упорствовал:  
– Самолеты видели, как перебрасывают три дивизии. На велосипедах.  
– Почему не бомбанули, кстати? – внезапно заинтересовался Бобби.  
– У них оставалась только одна граната, её и швырнули, но промазали.  
– Идиоты, – Бобби ухмыльнулся – пока машина не трогалась с места, ему было невероятно весело. И живот почти отпустило.  
Робби злился, мотор ревел, как загнанный в яму зверь.  
– Плохо, что дорогу подморозило, – прошептал Аймо. – Утром мы знатно увязли в грязи. Можно было долго ломать ветки.  
– У меня самый идиотский расчет на весь полк, – ярился Роберто.  
– Ты прав, – согласился Бобби, когтем проверяя, замерзла ли смазка. – Но все ещё живой.  
Когда автомобиль завелся, Роберто погнал его вперед на бешеной скорости, километров под сто. Машину трясло на мёрзлых колдобинах, и тогда у Аймо звонко клацали зубы. Бобби перебирал ленту, как четки, но не мог вспомнить ни одной молитвы.  
– Сбавь скорость, темнеет, – проорал он командиру, но тот делал вид, что не слышит. Аймо заорал ему то же самое на итальянском – бесполезно. У Бобби опять подвело живот, но сержант не стал бы останавливать машину опять.  
Аймо вслух жалел, что им удалось найти этот фиат, на телеге они бы ехали дольше.  
Роберто сбавил ход, только когда они уже увидели в густом тумане впереди проблески искр и сообразили, что это не туман, а дым. Вот тогда сержант решил затормозить, привстал на сиденьи, чтоб рассмотреть получше, а Бобби скорее даже не ушами, а усами услышал-почувствовал приближение опасности, и заорал:  
– Воздух! – и выскочил наружу.  
Над ними прогудел моторами тяжелый «Штаакен», но шум моторов заглушил жуткий, пронизывающий свист, а потом взрыв. Бобби бежал со всех ног, но его все равно накрыло волной, вздернуло, перекувыркнуло и ударило об землю так, что он не успел даже выставить лапы.  
«Все-таки Робби успел к своей смерти», – промелькнуло в голове, а потом его сознание опустело – он лежал плашмя на земле, бок резал какой-то тупой осколок, в ушах звенело, пахло паленой шерстью, но он не мог пошевелиться или даже подумать об этом. Где-то гудели трубы, было очень похоже то ли на заводской сигнал об окончании смены, то ли на приближение Страшного Суда.  
Какой-то ангел с усталой, осунувшейся мордой перевернул его и потормошил. Бобби улыбнулся: он давно не видел чего-нибудь столь же прекрасного.  
«Значит, и я успел».  
– Синьор, – позвал ангел по-итальянски с сильным американским акцентом, – вы меня слышите? Можете кивнуть? Эй? – и несколько раз крепко ударил его по щекам.

– Вот так мы и познакомились с Эльзой, – Бобби взъерошил шерсть на лбу и улыбнулся слушателю. – Она отыскала меня на поле и дотащила до медчасти. Контузия оказалась легкой, через день я уже не только думал, но и ходил, и разговаривал, так что быстро ее нашел.  
– И решил на ней жениться?  
– Именно так.  
Абелард пожал плечами:  
– Крепко же тебя тогда контузило, раз ты теперь просишь её руки, – он покачал головой и нахмурился: – Греховного между вами ничего не было?  
– Было, – улыбнулся Бобби. Эльза внесла поднос с чашками и расставила на столе, Бобби обнял ее за бедра и потерся лбом о поясницу. Эльза хмыкнула. – Было и много.  
Абелард нахмурился ещё больше, Бобби улыбнулся ещё шире.  
Эльза поставила точку в разговоре:  
– Война – ужасно греховное дело. Пей свой чай, братец, и говори уже «да».


End file.
